The Dark and Light
by nicoleSL-chan
Summary: What will happen if two new twins come into the SC gangs life love or hurt? There are 4 OC's all are mine. Re-Writen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Nicole here I'm re writing The Dark and Light one I can make it better and two I didn't **

**Like it so su please can u**

**Su: Nicole does not own Shugo Chara**

**Thanks Su**

_**London AirPort**_

No one's Pov

"Wow I never thought we would be here in our life's" a girls with long dark purple hair said

"yea whatever they just called because they wanted us to live with them again" said a boy with dark purple hair

"well we have a job to do to don't we" said the girl

"yea" said the boy

_**In A small house in England**_

**1 week ago**

No one's Pov

As the phone rig in the house a boy about 12 pick it up

"Hello who's there" said the boy

The man on the phone said something

"Ok me and my Sister will be coming to live with u right?" asked the boy

The man said yes in a week's time

"Ok see you there bye" the boy put the phone down

_**London AirPort**_

No one's Pov

The boy and girl walked down in to the airport to get there plane to Japan

_**Before School**_

Amu's Pov

_There is nothing to do any more I'm so board I wish someone would say something_

"There is nothing to do anymore" Rima said

"Well the X eggs have gone down in the last 3 or 4 weeks" my pinked head chara Ran said

"well we have lots of paperwork to do right guys" tadase said. _Trying to make us happier but there is nothing to do any more no more Easter so no more X eggs no more Ikuto what are we going to do nothing I say NOTHING I class will start soon I'm going to say something_

"guys should we not start to walk to class" I said unsure

"OK" they all said back a bit happier than before

_As we walked to class I saw Nagi turning down a girl poor girl In love that makes me think of myself with tadase._

"class today we are going to learn how" _boring I'm just not going to listen to him _

_**After school**_

Tadase's Pov

_Today was very long I wonder if any X eggs will come along any more oh well I feel sleepy so I'm just going to go home_

"Hey Everyone I think you should all go home for toady bye"_ I said to them and they said ok_

_**Plane**_

Dark's Pov

"Sakura we will be there soon so don't go to sleep" I said _to her god when will she listen to me_

"ok Dark I will try to stay awake" she said. _Back only 10 more minutes_

**10 minutes later**

"At last we are off there come on Sakura lets go" I said

"OK big bro I'm coming" she said back to me

"come on bro come on call them ask where they are" she said like 10 times

"ok" I said

Dark: Hello we are here where are you at

Man: We are at the door waiting for you

Dark: ok see you in a Minute or Two

Man: ok bye

We walked to the door about 250 yards away from us

Huh where are they

"Oh look at you Sakura you look to beautiful" said a woman well her name in Ruby

"Oh look at you Dark you look like a man" said Austin

"hello Ruby Austin" me and my sister said at the same time

**There we go I'm going to update about every day unless I'm at my mum's she has no computer **

**So I'm not sure about tomorrow until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ummm well I don't know if I have this up **

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL ITS BEEN AGES ARE U MAD**

**Me: IM SORRY**

**Ikuto: Why did u not update**

**Me: I was at my mums then I went to England and I had school homework so I never got around to it**

**Ikuto: Oh whatever just start**

**Su: Nicole Does not own Shugo Chara**

Chapter 2: Meet The Twins

**School**

Amu Pov

"Hey Guys" I said to my friends who were running around

"um guys is there something wrong"

"GUY WHATS WRONG" I yelled at them

"oh sorry Amu we are having to new students today and we forgot" said Nagi

"Oh…WHAT U GUY FORGOT" _oh my god how will this end up as the new students will not_

_Know whats going on and then we will get behind in paperwork last time that happened I was made to do some I hate it_

"it's ok we found it now" Rima said and _everyone but me was all happy I was standing there like whats going on oh well I say it good then_

**Class**

Sakura's Pov

_Oh no what am I going to do I was up all last night and never got any sleep oh what do I say I hope dark goes first or im dead I mean dead . what if I say the wrong thing oh no what do I do maybe I should calm down yea calm down right here I go_

"ok class to day we are getting to new students I hope you make them feel welcome now please come in" said the teacher _whatever is name is I don't know I lived in England so long how can dark just stand there._

" I'm Dark Maaka and I don't want to make friends so don't try it"

"AHH HES SO CUTE AND SO DARK" _that's all the girls said that makes me sick_

"I'm Sakura Maaka and try not to get in my way" _no I was not trying to turn into my brother I hate when I do that why do we have to be twins why_

"ok Sakura way don't u sit beside Nagi please put your hand up." _He looks like a girl really a girl I hate him and I only know his name wait why am I like this and I don't know him._

**Nagi Pov**

_She looks like a nice girl I say shes like Amu she was acting cool and don't care I wonder whats wrong well do sit next to her so I will ask her why_

"Hi nice to meet u I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki but please call me Nagi"

"Yea Nice to meet ya I'm Sakura Maaka but call me Sakura" _wow she is way nicer than before and her smile is so sweet it makes me feel a bit like… oh never mind I need to keep up in what the teacher is saying._

_Oh well its lunch time I never got to talk to Sakura again maybe tomorrow I want to talk to Dark to but that can wait till later I need to tell the rest._

_As I walked to meet the rest I could hear yaya and rima yelling oh my those 2 always them_

"Hey everyone" I said to them

"Hey Nagi" the said back to me

"Anyone saw the new students" tadase asked

"Yaya walked by The petty girl with purple hair" yaya said really happy like she saw lots of sweets

"Oh do you mean Sakura" I asked my friend

"Oh so you seen her to Nagi" yaya and the others asked

"Yea I sit next to her in First Class why" I asked

"is she nice"

"is she mean"

"does she talk"

"does she hate everyone" they all asked me

"She is sweet and kind she talks but she is shy" I said

"aww she sounds so cute and sweet" Yaya and Amu said

"yea" the rest of us said

"so Nagi have you saw the boy Dark yet and talked to him" Rima asked

"Oh no not yet but I will soon" _I hope I do I want to talk to him and see what hes like_

**I want to know what u think longer or short **

**See u later**

**Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello im so happy im doing a other chapter**

**Ikuto: Good**

**Me: GET OUT**

**Ikuto: ok**

**Me: who will do it today**

**Rima: Nicole does not own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 3**

Nagi Pov

After I walked home I planned out what I would do to get to talk to Dark

Then I went to bed and waited

_**8 Hours Later**_

"Morning Nagi" Said My happy Mum

"Morning" I got some food and my bag and left earlier than normal

I walked to school to meet Rima and Amu their which is weird for Amu

I wonder what's going on I think I'll ask

"Hey guys why you here so early?" I asked them

"Well we wanted to come early so go away" Rima said

Ok I think I will leave them shes not very happy so I walked away and waved at Amu she waved back

**The Class Room**

"Morning Sakura" I said as I waved at her

"Morning" Sakura said back to me

I wonder where her brother is.

"Sakura" I Said

"Yeah" She answered

"Where's your brother at?" I asked her

"Oh Dark had some work to do he will be in late morning. Why?"

She said

"Oh I was just wondering that's all" oh well I will just have to wait till later on. I wonder what he's doing anyway I won't ask she may not want to say

_**Lunch**_

Amu Pov

"Hey Guys" I heard Nagi say from the other side of the room

"Hi Nagi" I and the rest said back to him

"Did you get to talk to Dark" I asked him.

I wonder what he's like hope he is not like Ikuto.

"No he is not in till after lunch" Said Nagi

"Oh well he would just run away from you anyway"

"Rima that's mean don't put it like that" I said to Rima oh well I will never know why she hate Nagi

_**Class**_

Dark's Pov

"What did I miss Sakura?" I asked my little sister

I hope I never missed a lot.

"Nothing really" oh good.

There's that Nagi boy what's he up to now

"Hi Dark I'm Nagi I sit beside your sister Sakura" he acts so normal.

"Hey Dark look he has 2 charas" whispered My chara Aki

"Ok" I said back

"Nagi can I talk to you outside" I asked him

"Sure" he said back

_**Outside**_

"Nagi you can let your charas out now" I said to him

"What how did you know about them"

His two Charas came out

"how did you know we were here" they asked me

"What do you mean I saw you" Said Aki

"Who are you" Nagi said

"I'm Aki, Dark's chara" Said Aki

"Oh" Nagi said

**(Aki has Blue Hair and Green eyes**

**Wears a black top and white jeans and**

**A white collar**

**And dog ears and a tail.**

**Dark's Dream is to guard Sakura and not let anyone hurt her.**

**And Aki means autumn or Bright. That's what I got)**

**Me: thank you for reading bye**

**Amu: Bye bye everyone**

**Ikuto: Bye Amu and other people**

**Rima: Bye people I don't care about**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys**

**Amu: Hey Nicole**

**Rima: Goodbye**

**Me: umm ok BYE RIMA**

**Amu: so anything new**

**Me: Oh yeah I want to know if any one whats to have their own OC in this story just tell me**

**ON TO THE STORY NOW**

**Aki: Nicole does not own Shugo chara Only us OC's**

_**Sakura's Pov**_

Hmm what taking them so long I wonder

"They are talking what do you think they will take 2 seconds" Said Someone from behind me

Huh who was that? I turned around

"Umm who are you may I ask" I asked the small girl

"The names Mashiro Rima" Said Rima

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Sakura" I said to Rima

Then she walked away. What's with her

"What's with the look on your face?"

"Oh Dark I was just talking to a girl called Rima" I Told him

"Oh right they want to see you after school" Dark said to you

"Ok" he walked away

Nagi Pov

What do they mean they want to see you I wonder

"Who's they" I asked Sakura

"Oh is my family Dark just hates them" She said

"Oh Okay" I said back to her

But are they not twin brother and sister oh well.

Ikuto's Pov

God what is with them Nagi Rima Amu and that other guy

"What is wrong my loving son" then man who was my so called "Father" said

Why should I tell him I hate them

Them a knocked the door

"Come In" said Kazuomi

"Hello hello hello what did you want me for" said a girl with dark purple hair

"Your brother Dark could not do it so he is not a part of this anymore" said Kazuomi

"But sir he's my brother I need his help" said the girl

"NO YOU ARE HERE TO HELP GET THE EMBRYO AND NOT HELP YOUR BROTHER WITH HIS TV SHOW" yelled Kazuomi

"sorry sir" said the girl

Why won't she just leave she can unlike me

"Oh Sakura you are one of the only hopes we have" said Kazuomi

Sakura her name then cherry blossom that's what is means

"Sir after can I leave and not work here" see she asked that's better

"you can't remember your mum and dad give you and your brother to me" oh deep shit she's in

"I will be going now" she said

"me too" I said

"ok use may leave" we both walked out

"So who are you" she asked me

"names Ikuto" I Said sounding cool

"Nice to meet I'm Sakura" She said to me yeah I know I just won't say that

"You're in some deep crap you know" I told her

"I know and you" She asked me

"He is my Step Dad" I said to her

"Oh Well I have to go bye" Then she walk and fell flat on her face

"ow" she said. Ha ha ha ha

"OH YOU IDIOT" a small chara came out of her bag

"sorry Kira" she said to it

"Kira Means Dark right2 I asked her that's weird it's her brother's name

"Yeah well BYE" she ran off…..

_**(Kira means Dark**_

_**Hair- Short Purple**_

_**Eyes- Red**_

_**Wears- black top **_

_**White waistcoat**_

_**Black shorts**_

_**And white boots**_

_**Dream- To break the rules be and be free)**_

**Me: There we go**

**Amu: Good**

**Me: BYEEEEEEEEEE**

**Everyone: BYE BYE**

**Rima: Die IN HELL**


End file.
